


The Inkling’s Odyssey

by MooneZ



Category: Nintendo, Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooneZ/pseuds/MooneZ
Summary: NaLani and co experience several great adventures while looking into the world in and outside of Inkopolis. Some of these things include a new civilization another threat to inkmanity, and fighting universal characters! Join NaLani, Kardon, Moonie, and more on the bizarre adventures they'll embark on!





	The Inkling’s Odyssey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLani visits offices in attempt to eventually be part of a clan, but things take an immediate turn when a comrade receives a weird letter

The last rays of sunlight struggled to beam over Inkopolis’ horizon. My eyes caught the sight only seconds before my foot stepped out onto the back porch of Hydra's clan residence. "It's a wonderful sunset, isn't it. The way it gleams one last time over our rear-patch each day truly makes the sight worth it. Have fun with my friends?"

"It's really clear why you're one of the two mascots of this group. You’re very popular among them, and secondly, you can play well just on par with handling situations accordingly! You, along with your clan mates are amazing to hang out with, and I regret not doing this sooner!” While I was speaking, he walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, which I returned with a brightening smile. “Heh...I guess since it’s nearly dark I should get home, huh?” A coral breeze grew on my shoulder again as I stepped back from is hand. “I’m going to say goodnight to Restia. But of course, not without saying it to you first.” 

”That’s okay! I understand it’s getting late, and I don’t want to keep you any longer. It was a pleasure having you squisit us today, and we hope you consider joining our family very soon. I’ll be sure to write a recommendation and hand it to one of the heads here.”

I smiled again and responded, “I’ll be sure to consider it. Thanks for seeing me today! Goodnight Tanõ.”

“Goodnight Lani,” he responded. “Get yourself home safely.”

Hashu a gema Spratoon? 

___________________

Two days earlier 

_____________________

The sun forced all shade away as it's sunlight once again rose upon the land. It seemed wonderful! Well...not for me. It was finally Splaturday, the best day of the week. The one 24 hour period where I'm not out at Deca Tower practicing, but one where I either krill time eating Salted Sea Sarada or occasionally go out with friends, which I found most enjoyable. Well, it didn't actually go that way. Not completely, at least. Splaturday was _supposed _to be my day off.__

 _ _ _Sigh.___  


I kicked off the blankets to my can and exposed myself to a pad full of heat, in contrast to the temperature outside.  
"Dawn of a new day." 

Special Forces Beret...check  


Cream Basics...check  


White Sailor Suit...check

Before heading out, I swiped my CPO, CePhonOpod for short, from my pants from yesterday then stepped out into a cold breeze, which blew across my face outside of the half sunlit apadment building. Man, it's chilly out here! White Sailor Suit over body, Beret on Head, my feet seemed to pick the rest of my pod up and scuttled straight through the vacant streets. It was as if the wind had decided to fight my moving body, ceasing for brief moments at every block.

Squidsters, no  
OctoPie's Bakery, I wish, but no.  
Aceradi's. There we go.

The sign on the door said 'Open from Shichranimu thra Jirochiku'

'6:58' My device read. "2 minutes early, but the lights are on so I'll go in and take a seat.

"Crop of the morning to you! I'll be visiting more clan offices and residences today! Want to come with? If so, I'll visit your pad and pick you up later on." 

"Welcome to Aceradi's! Morning, NaLani. Pretty, slow isn't it? The usual, I'm guessing?"

Between breaths, walking up to the counter, I said, "Morning! Yeah, I'll get my usual order."  
"Alrighty, one Salted Sea Sarada, the very first of the day, coming right up!"

A vibration came from my pocket. Someone messaged me.  
"Morning Lanii! You kind of texted me early ^^’ Anyway, yes I’ll attend with you, but you don't have to come to my place. Veneraykuru Buyabesis na ju hachcinimu."  
"Okay! I'll be there, later Selven!"

A pleasant aroma filled the air soon after a quiet whir could be heard. "Sorry, just getting everything booted up," he yelled back. "Be careful back there!" I yelled in response, "You know how dangerous it is to be too close to the generator." Nothing back.

Several minutes passed before setting foot back into a city where nearly half of the sun was visible just looking toward the horizon. Almost blinded, I glanced at my CPO realizing it was now 10 past, so I guess I'll..take a stroll to Inkopolis Plaza and hang there. Naturally, squids up all night already occupy the plaza in the morning, so I just leaned against the railing in front of the Battle Dojo. Nevertheless, the city in the morning....looked absolutely beautiful, and to me, it's the best part of Splaturdays. I'm really glad that my laziness doesn't prevent me from viewing this work of art each week. Speaking of art, you know, I should really take Selven up here sometime. She'd certainly illustrate it with great detail. There are several great minds connected throughout this city, and I'm happy to say she's one of them

___

"Sorry to interrupt your meal."  
Hm?  
"Oh, morning Kardon! What's fresh?" It was always a pleasure to see him. Unlike Selven, he spoke confidently and straightforward. They both mean well, of course. 

“Nothing really, finished working my shift this morning. I was about to head home, but your face looked lost, as if you were imagining something...You?" He was wearing a set of orange overalls, holding a white and green cap in his right hand. A small handbag was in the other, likely with his clothes in it. He clearly inked himself out. 

"I have a friend meeting me here this morning. We're going to the city's outskirts! I'm excited, but so very nervous. I have a list of offices and residences that I'd like to visit on my CPO." It's Splaturday, _my day off _, but I guess there isn't anything better to do." I've gotta do something, I guess. "Even though you're called back in later on today to help Sheldon, hopefully you've got time to come with us and check out places right?"__

"Well...I don't know. Testing weapons before they reach shelves takes it out of you. Especially when you give up sleep to do so. I'm sorry, but I'll just catch up with you. Where's the first stop?"

I glance down at the list, then met his eyes again. "They call themselves 'The Inkslingers.'" I yawned. "Get your rest, Kardon. I guess you deserve it."

"You guess?"

"Heh, my bad. Just running outta stuff to say..."

"That's okay! I'm going to get headed back to my house now. Later, NaLani." Kardon reached inside his bag and pulled out a small case, which contained some glasses I hadn't seen before.

Returning from the trash can, I spoke up, "Hey, wait! Those are kewl, and they definitely don't look like they're from around here. May I ask where you got them?" 

He smiled."It's a place called 'Inkopolis Complex.' Not many go there. Maybe I'll take you there someday...Murasaki!" Murasaki? "...take me home." In the blink of an eye, he morphed into a Coleoid and instantly super-jumped off into the distance, farther than the sun would let me see

“Man, he’s so fresh.”

“Yeah, I sure am.” The voice I’ve been looking for arrived, and I turned to find Selven. “Wow, you look beautiful. Why do you look so nice?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. This is just my old School Uniform from last years classes at Academy. I can't find my shoes to them, so I just wear these Hi-Heels my mother lent me. I like to call them OctoBoots, because these look like something they would have worn in the Great Turf War years ago. She giggled a bit and said, "I can barely fit them...sorry I got too excited."

Carp, she's so reserved and soft spoken that I can barely hear her. "No don't apologize! It's always wonderful hearing your voice. Well, Sel, it's a few minutes 'til 8. Inkslinger's clan office is up first, so let's get to walking. Ready?"

"Yeah..let's go. I can't walk nearly as fast as you though, so can you try to match my pace? Sorry to complain.."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Not much people krill out with me, so I'm just happy you're here. Thanks so much for coming." I looked at her and smiled, which she returned. So we started.

She constantly worried about her performance and how many inklings will like her, but in reality she is 'TOTEATSUI!!' "Fun fact, that's what I say when someone's battle results are consinkstantly positive." I smirked, unaware Selven was still by my side.

"...? Lanii? What're you going on about?"

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry! Thinking to myself made a fool of me again.. heheh...so uhm..we should be there in a few minutes. We'll cut through the park to save time. Want to race?" Selven shook her head in denial. Fair point. I guess she knew I outmatched her. "Okay, what if I gave you a head start? The park is pretty massive, so I'll give you...hm...an 8 second headstart. My lucky number." She agreed.  
"Ready?"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"RUN!!!"  
She took off. She was getting far, doing well. And now, it was _my _turn. Piece of cake.__  
My hands made contact with the ground, and I instantly flashed back to JuniorHi days.  
"3"  
There were 8 competitors. I was in position 8, the unlucky lane. The soles of my feet were positioned on the starting block.  
"2"  
I remembered my training. Academy races. Track meets. District. Only then was I able to reach the Inklympics. Effort.  
"1"  
And the only thing between me and the finish line?  
Was the track.  
The sound of a direct hit with a blaster echoed throughout the stadium, and instantly I was at a lead.

__Wind blew violently into my face as my feet raced across the freshly cut kelp.  
I can do this. Go faster. Pick up your mini pods faster. We raced across the park at high speeds, with only the sun spectating us. I still lost, but I almost managed to close the gap _completely. _"Hah! Amazing job, Selven, but are you already inkered out? I could go for more. Here, I'll treat you to a Crabuchino from Squidsters. That'll give you enough energy, and it should pick you right now." She got up just fine and denied, claiming she was fine. "Well okay, Selven. Grab my hand, I'll you up. You did great, and I got you to smile again. Come on, silly, it's quarter to kyarnimu, and I believe The Inkslingers' residence is just around the corner.____

___

There was no one really tending to the front desk, but instead glued to a game on a screen

Disorganized. Noted.  
Resources? Yes?  
"Oh, hey. I'm Barry. You just caught me off guard. All of us really. Our front desk manager hasn't come in yet, but if you want a look around, feel free to!"  
Yep. Definitely disorganized.  
"Well nice to meet you Barry! Thanks, and I'll be sure to look around and what not."  
He smirked, turned away, and walked back to his friends.  
Selven whispered into my ear, "Wow...rude much?"

"I know.,..right? What is there to look at?"  
The place was a small room. Desks directly to the right. Apparently a video game area directly to the left, where everyone was just chilling. The rest were just couches.  
"I...don't even know. Let's get out of here."

"Definitely not where I'd wanna spend my time at. Paying no attention to visitors, gaming right at the front door, no one even tending to me. I didn't like that. Not one bit," I said. Selven nodded in agreement. 

A green super-jump marker appeared few feet from us, and what seemed like a rocket landed in place of it. Kardon. And not in a silly outfit.  
Purple Arrowbands  
Black Inky Rider  
Black shoes I hadn't seen.  
"NaLani. Selven. This is big." His voice sounded different. Less....monotone and had more...emotion.  
We simultaneously replied, "What is it?"  
____________

I had safely landed at my destination, home. A large neighborhood just outside of the city. "Ack...what a long night. I need to return this outfit to Grizzco, but I'll do that after I get settled. It was the only existing piece of gear that didn't offer any extra benefits, and that's what I needed when testing out weapons." I set my stuff down on one of the front chairs, and sat down with my mail.

Clan offices, no

Spam, no

Inksurance, no

I was met with an unfamiliar logo on the front of a card, and it read as follows: 

'Inktendo industries is proud to announce that a new opportunity is available to you and all of your kind. We would be more than happy to inkvite you to our newest entry, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.'

An address was on the back.

____________

"I've heard of this before, guys. It's some type of system and event built off of fighting games. But I don't know whether I should trust it or not." Shock was practically leaping all over my face as I was given the news. Selven's eyebrows lowered. I see. Super Smash Bros. is a series of fighting games, based off of getting the most splats under a set time, being the last to survive, and so on. The creators of these games are legendary, but I never thought they'd reach us. This place, it's somewhere far away from here, and it contains a long lost form.....humans. I uhm...know people from there."

Kardon looked _confuzzled. ___

__Heh. Funny word._ _

__"What're you gonna do?" I said, curious of answer._ _

__In response, he took the card from his jacket pocket and stared at the small, enticing logo through his arrowbands. "You're right....what should I do?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone. I found this site thanks to a friend at school, and decided on applying to eventually join it! If I said I wasn’t in love with this place, I’d be lying big time. I’m happy to be here, and I’m happy to say that this was my very first work that I posted here.
> 
> The Inkling Odyssey, is a very special idea that few of my friends thought of and actually brought to life. This story is the biggest project in comparison to all of my other stories prior to joining the site, and we want to make sure that we completely follow through with it. If you’re reading this, everyone who assisted me in creating this and I deeply appreciate it. Lastly, if you liked what you read, feel free to share it and constantly keep in touch with my profile! Thanks to all of my Squiddos out there!  
> ~MooneZ


End file.
